


you can plan on me

by prowlish



Series: 2015-16 holiday gifts [4]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, Cutesy, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prowlish/pseuds/prowlish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a lonely Christmas Eve for First Aid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you can plan on me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arianne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arianne/gifts).



> Springer on the Lost Light AU because, yes, please. This is the fic that ran away from me but I'm not complaining lol.

It was a lonely night in the medibay, with most of the ship off celebrating. They didn't exactly need _reasons_ to throw parties on the Lost Light -- only excuses. This time, it had been reasoned that on Earth, the planet was rife with seasonal celebrations. First Aid wasn't sure what that had to do with their ship, but everyone had been eager enough to fill Swerve's.

Ah well. First Aid was happy for them, and he didn't mind staying to work in the medibay when his own habsuite was just as quiet and empty. 

The medic smiled a little. He didn't resent Springer his missions, but he did so miss the mech when he was gone. It wouldn't be too much of a wait for his return this time -- only a week more from now.

Still, he was left with not much to do, and was letting the scanners run a third-level diagnostic as he polished some hand-held tools. He hardly even looed when the doors hissed open. It was still early, so First Aid doubted it was anyone who had over-indulged in engex, so that could only mean... "Ratchet, no one's even poked in a pede since you left, go enjoy some off-time with Drift," he said, still not looking as he reassembled a laser scalpel.

"The last I saw of Ratchet, he was very much enjoying Drift's company," said a familiar voice from the medibay doors.

First Aid whipped his helm around, visor flashing as he saw -- "Springer!"

The little medic rushed forward, his vibrant field reaching out instantly to Springer, even before the mech pulled him up into his arms. He was grinning just as wide as First Aid was behind his mask. "Hello," he purred.

"I thought it was going to be another week," First Aid said, tilting his helm. Not that he'd complain, but! 

Springer hummed. "Well, I got a call from Rodimus..."

"Rodimus?"

"Yeah. He said I should come home for Christmas. Whatever that's supposed to mean."

They shared a look, then burst into laughter together. "Then I owe him" First Aid remarked.

"Mm, me first," Springer said.

Chuckling, First Aid retracted his face mask and threw his arms around Springer as he met his lips in a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> visit me on [@prowlish](https://twitter.com/prowlish) on twitter!! :)


End file.
